sims4hotcomplicationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Clara Salzmann
Clara Salzmann is the wife of Cole Salzmann. She currently lives in Windenburg. Biography Prior to the series Clara marries Bjorn right after starting up her restaurant. They end up having two children together: Sofia and Elsa. Season 1 Clara attends a dance party hosted by Penny Pizzazz, where she met Marcus Flex. The two then initiated a love affair. The Bjergsens are regarded as the ultimate happy family, but Clara feels like she and Bjorn rarely get to see each other, as she works evenings at the restaurant and Bjorn works days at the office. So she continues to see Marcus when Bjorn and the children are away. One night, Marcus invites her out to a nightclub, where they have vaginal sex for the first time, resulting in Clara becoming pregnant. Season 2 Clara gives birth to Joel, a beautiful baby boy, but he is also the proof that she has had an affair. Bjorn and Clara attempts to keep up appearances, but find it tougher and tougher. Sofia introduces her boyfriend, Sergio, to the family over dinner one night, after which Clara tries and fails to get a hold of Marcus. Season 3 Clara and Bjorn drift further apart and Clara is still unable to get in touch with Marcus. She decides to hire a PT to help her get in shape and meets Cole Salzmann. The two flirt while training and eventually end up having sex in the gym. Clara then suggests that Cole move into the house and also suggests to Bjorn that they renovate the house to make it into two separate apartments. Season 4 As the renovations finish up, Clara moves into one half of the house along with Cole and Joel. The two continues to have sex while working out together, resulting in Clara becoming pregnant again. Season 5 Clara gave birth to a boy named Oscar. She later took precautions not to get pregnant again. As her and Cole continued their relationship, she made up her mind and signed the papers needed for a divorce with Bjorn. After Bjorn signed them as well, her and Cole started to think about possibly getting married instead. Clara was present during the wedding between Malcolm and Nataly Landgraab. Clara was also present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles. Season 6 After attending a garden party at the Von Haunt Estate, Clara and Cole get spontaneously married. Sex Partners Bjorn Bjergsen Due to conflicting work schedules, the Clara and Bjorn ended up seeing less and less of one another, resulting in them both having affairs with others. Even when they discovered this, they tried to stay together for the sake of image and their children. They eventually got a divorce. Relationship status Divorced. Marcus Flex Clara initiated a love affair with Marcus due to feeling lonely. She later became pregnant with his son, but when she tried to get in touch with him after giving birth, Marcus had gone missing. Relationship status Ex-lover. Cole Salzmann At first, Cole was hired as Clara's personal trainer, but they soon begun to have sex with one another. Cole moved in with the Bjergsens and lived on Clara's side of the house. Clara eventually became pregnant with his son, Oscar. After Clara divorced Bjorn, her and Cole started to talk about getting married themselves. They later did this spontaneously at the Von Haunt Estate. Relationship status Husband Children With Bjorn Bjergsen File:sofia-bjergsen.png|Sofia Romeo File:elsa-bjergsen.png|Elsa Bjergsen With Marcus Storm File:joel-bjergsen-child.png|Joel Salzmann With Cole Salzmann File:salzmann-oscar-child.png|Oscar Salzmann Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Windenburg Category:Bjergsen Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Salzmann Family Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit Category:Sulani